3 Words
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Edited and Re Uploaded Version of 3 Words! 'I Love You' 3 Words that can change a person's life. It's just too bad Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel won't say them to each other. Set After Baby It's Cold Outside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Glee**_

_**3 Words**_

_**By The One and Only Hanabella**_

_**A/N: My First Glee and Klaine Fic. I know I'm not the only one who thought that Blaine and Kurt should have kissed after singing Baby It's Cold Outside so this is set after Kurt tells Will he loves Blaine. Klaine Forever 3 Spoilers for A Very Glee Christmas!**_

_**Chapter 1- Overhearing**_

Singing Baby It's Cold Outside together was a dream come true for both Blaine and Kurt, though neither would admit it. As they sat on the sofa together, Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt looked at Blaine, passion in their eyes, but each stubbornly refused to act on it.

"I think you're ready," Kurt said with a smile. God, Blaine loved his smile. His mouth had two wrinkles on either side when Kurt smiled.

"Well, for the record you're a lot better at singing then that girl's gonna be," Blaine remarked with a smile before leaving the room. Kurt bit his lip as Will Schuester entered the room.

"Mr. Schuester!" Kurt gave Will a hug and the two smiled at each other.

"Good to see you, Kurt. Someone special?" Blaine stopped outside the door when he heard those words leave Will Schuester mouth. He stopped and waited for Kurt to reply.

"No, just a friend, but on the upside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay so that's progress I guess," Kurt said with a sigh. Blaine's heart stopped hearing the words 'I'm in love with him' leave Kurt's mouth. Kurt loved him. Kurt Hummel, the boy he'd been in love with since he'd seen him on the staircase two months ago, loved him back! Blaine was struggling to keep breathing. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode out of his chest. He wanted so badly to run into that room and kiss Kurt but he couldn't. If he was late for the concert, he knew the girl he was singing with was going to kill him, so he reluctantly left Kurt and Will to talk. He'd find the right time to talk to Kurt about his feelings.

Her name was Anna, and Blaine hated her. Her voice didn't come close to Kurt's and after singing Baby It's Cold Outside with Kurt, it didn't feel or sound right hearing Anna sing the parts that Kurt had sung over an hour ago. Blaine tried his best to force a smile and sing the song but his mind was on Kurt and what had happened earlier.

"What the hell was that, Blaine!" Anna shouted as they got off the stage. Blaine sighed.

"What was what, Anna? They loved it. End of story," Blaine sighed wearily, pulling out his phone to see if he had any miss calls or messages. He had one message. It was from Kurt.

"_**Good Luck Blaine x K x"**_

Blaine smiled he loved the way Kurt put kisses on his texts. It made him feel special.

"Earth calling Blaine! God, that's it. I'm not singing with you again. Find yourself another singing partner!" Anna shouted before walking away. Blaine looked up and sighed. Anna was such a drama queen. She'd call him later telling him what song they were singing for their next concert Anna needed Blaine, but Blaine didn't want Anna right now. He wanted Kurt.

"Hey, Hey, B Boy," Wes called. Blaine didn't even know that Wes was actually standing behind him as he day dreamed about Kurt.

"Hey, Wes," Blaine reciprocated with a forced smile, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Let me guess: Kurt? God you two are so annoying. You like him. He likes you! Just get together already. Me and David are really getting sick of you two eye fucking each other in every lesson," Wes chided with a serious look on his face.

"Right, first things first. One: Kurt and I don't eye fuck each other! And two: it's not that easy," Blaine argued, sitting on the stage steps. Wes sat next to him.

"Blaine, I've known you two years. You really like him and he really likes you. Kurt's flirting with you. He's trying to get your attention but you act like you don't like him. He's gonna stop chasing you if you don't act soon. Just tell Kurt those three words Blaine," Wes urged, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"It's not that easy. I'm scared. Let's just say Kurt's first kiss wasn't the best. It was forced on him. I'm worried if I act on my feelings, he'll feel forced and I'll lose him." Blaine put his head in his hands.

"Blaine! God man, you'll never know 'til you try! Tell Kurt you love him!" Wes said, gently hitting Blaine over the head.

"I can't. I won't risk our friendship," insisted Blaine before getting up and walking away. Wes watched his best friend walk away and he knew he had to do something to help these two boys out, so he pulled his phone out and called Mercedes, Kurt's best friend and his new girlfriend. Kurt had hooked Wes and Mercedes up a few weeks ago.

"Hey Mercy, it's Wes. I need your help, baby gal," Wes said as he walked to David's car. He climbed in and David, Blaine's and his mutual friend, waited for answers.

"What's up, Wes? You know I'll always help you out," Mercedes said on the other end.

"Mercy, me, you, and David are gonna get Blaine and Kurt together because they're both too stupid to see for themselves. Are you in, baby?" Wes asked. It took a while for Mercedes reply.

"Hell, yeah. Kurt's my boy and I know he loves Blaine. You and David come over to Lima tomorrow at four after Glee practice. We'll get New Directions together and think of a plan. Love you, Wes. Night." Wes smiled. He really loved Mercedes. She was amazing.

"Love you too, Mercy. Night," Wes said, blowing a little kiss down the phone before the line went dead.

"Blaine and Kurt are gonna be mad at us for getting involved, you know," David said as they drove back to Dalton.

"Yeah, but getting them together will be worth whatever Kurt and Blaine throw at us for getting involved," Wes said with a smile. As of tomorrow, they were on a mission to get Blaine and Kurt together if it was the last thing they ever did!

**A/N: My first attempt at Glee so I'll take all reviews on board. I want to make sure it's true to the show since I love it so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glee**_

_**3 Words**_

_**By The One and Only Hanabella**_

_**A/N: I didn't plan on uploading another chapter but after the lovely review and the alerts for this story I couldn't deny you lovely people more! I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Chapter 2- Ideas, Ideas, Ideas!**_

The drive to Lima took over an hour and a half but it was worth it. David and Wes had escaped from Dalton without questions from Blaine and Kurt, which was a good thing. They'd taken Wes's car. As they pulled into the parking lot, David's phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket.

_**Caller ID: Blaine**_

"Shit! It's Blaine," David panicked.

"Answer it and play it cool," Wes calmly recommended. David answered the call putting it on speakerphone.

"Hey, B Boy. What can we do for you?" Wes said, trying to play it cool.

"Where are you guys? You better not be coming up with a stupid plan, 'cause your last plan ended in disaster, and I don't want to re-live what happened at my surprise birthday last year!" Blaine fussed with a frustrated sigh. Wes and David had tried to throw their best friend a surprise birthday party but it went horribly wrong and Blaine had ended up in hospital after an allergic reaction to the milk in the chocolate cake. His best friends had forgotten that Blaine friend couldn't have milk products and nearly killed him!

"B, we said we were sorry like a thousand times in the emergency room. Move on! And we're not planning anything. We're just hanging out together. I promise you we're not doing anything," David assured him, smiling at Wes.

"You better not be doing anything stupid, 'cause if I find out you are, you'll pay worse than you did after the birthday accident!" Blaine warned before hanging up. David sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

"If he finds out, we'll be dead. You better hope that Mercy has a solid plan otherwise we're toast," David said with a sigh. Wes didn't say anything, just got out of the car and walked into McKinley High in search of Mercedes.

Blaine walked through Dalton looking for Kurt. He'd just gotten off the phone with Wes and David who were apparently in an undisclosed location, so he was going to find Kurt. He discovered his quarry in the Warblers choir room. Kurt was standing by the piano when Blaine walked in.

"Hey," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt looked up.

"Hey," Kurt said with a smile. Blaine walked over to him.

"What are you doing in here by yourself?" Blaine asked, grinning as well.

"Practicing."

"Which song are you practicing?" Blaine asked, sitting across from Kurt and the piano.

"The Silence by Alexandra Burke. I could sing it for you if you wanted?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"I'd love to hear you sing," Blaine said, making himself comfortable on the sofa and Kurt smiled turning the boom box on he began to sing.

_**You lift me up**__**  
><strong>__**And knock me down**__**  
><strong>__**I'm never sure just what to feel when you're around**__**  
><strong>__**I speak my heart**__**  
><strong>__**But don't know why**__**  
><strong>__**Cause you don't never really say what's on you**__** mind**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**It's like**__**  
><strong>__**I'm walking on broken glass**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna know but I don't wanna ask**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**So say you love me**__**  
><strong>__**Or say you need me**__**  
><strong>__**Don't let the silence**__**  
><strong>__**Do the talking**__**  
><strong>__**Just say you want me**__**  
><strong>__**Or you don't need me**__**  
><strong>__**Don't let the silence**__**  
><strong>__**Do the talking**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**It's killing me**__**  
><strong>__**(the**__** silence)**__**  
><strong>__**It's killing me**__**  
><strong>__**(the silence)**__**  
><strong>__**It's killing me**__**  
><strong>__**(the silence)**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**You let me in**__**  
><strong>__**But then sometimes**__**  
><strong>__**Your empty eyes just make me feel so cold inside**__**  
><strong>__**When I'm with you**__**  
><strong>__**It's like rolling dice**__**  
><strong>__**Don't know where or how you're gonna make me cry**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**So say you l**__**ove me**__**  
><strong>__**Or say you need me**__**  
><strong>__**Don't let the silence**__**  
><strong>__**Do the talking**__**  
><strong>__**Just say you want me**__**  
><strong>__**Or you don't need me**__**  
><strong>__**Don't let the silence**_

_**Do the talking**_

_**It's killing me**__**  
><strong>__**(the silence)**__**  
><strong>__**It's killing me yeah**__**  
><strong>__**(the silence)**__**  
><strong>__**Wooooo**__**  
><strong>__**(the silence)**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**It's like**__**  
><strong>__**I'm (I'm) walkin**__**g on (walking on) broken glass**__**  
><strong>__**I wanna know but I don't wanna ask**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**'cause once you say it**__**  
><strong>__**You can't take it back**__**  
><strong>__**And this the end and please just fake it fast**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**So say you love me**__**  
><strong>__**Or say you need me**__**  
><strong>__**Don't let the silence (ooohhhh)**__**  
><strong>__**Do the talking**__**  
><strong>__**Just say yo**__**u want me (say you want me)**__**  
><strong>__**Or you don't need me (but you don't want me)**__**  
><strong>__**Don't let the silence**__**  
><strong>__**Do the talking**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Wooooooh**__**  
><strong>__**(love in silence)**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**You lift me up**__**  
><strong>__**And knock me down**__**  
><strong>__**I'm never sure just what to feel when you're around**_

Blaine knew the song was for him. It was Kurt's way of begging him to tell him how he felt, but Blaine couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Kurt how he felt. He was too scared.

"That was amazing."

Kurt forced a smile back. He wanted to scream! He was trying so hard to show Blaine how much he cared!

"Thanks," Kurt said with a forced smile.

"Where are Wes and David? I haven't seen them today and they're normally with you," Kurt asked. Blaine sighed.

"I rang David earlier but they wouldn't tell me anything. I think their planning something and if it's anything like my birthday it will go horribly wrong. Kurt, I know this sounds a little sneaky, but will you call Mercedes? If something's going on she'll know. Wes never lies to her," Blaine requested with an innocent smile. Kurt couldn't refuse the boy he was madly in love with.

"Sure," Kurt cheerfully agreed. He pulled out his phone and called Mercedes. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Kurt! How's my boy today?" Mercedes said. Kurt smiled he loved Mercedes. She was his best friend after all.

"I'm good, Mercy. I was just wondering, do you know if Wes and David are planning anything? It's just Blaine's got this idea that they're up to something," Kurt explained flashing Blain a knowing smile.

"Not that I know of, Kurt. I haven't spoken to Wes since yesterday. Sorry I can't help you out," Mercedes said as Wes smirked in the background. Wes, David and the rest of New Directions were in the room listening to Mercedes phone conversation with Kurt.

"Alright thanks anyway. Love you Mercy," Kurt said with a smile.

"Love you too, Kurt. See you Saturday," Mercedes said before she hung up.

"She doesn't know anything. I think you're worrying over nothing, Blaine," Kurt reassured.

"You're probably right. Come on. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving," Blaine suggested and the two boys walked to the school's canteen.

"Ok. We're all meeting up on Saturday at Kurt's house, so we've got two days to come up with a plan to get them together!" Wes said as he and Mercedes stood in front of the group.

"They're both in the closet about their feelings for each other. We really need to do something. They love each other and as their friends, we need to help them get together," Mercedes explained.

Let's lock them in a room together," Brittany offered from the back of the room. Every head turned to stare at her incredulously.

"Britt, honey, that's not gonna work," Artie said, holding her hand.

"Wait. Brittany's onto something. Let's lock them in a room together, Kurt's and my bedroom. If they're alone together, they'll have no choice but to tell each other their feelings. If their alone there isn't anything stopping them from confessing their feelings for each other. There'll be nothing and nobody to stop them," Finn pondered aloud, and the group looked at him, shocked. Finn Hudson had actually come up with a good idea for the first time in his life.

"Whoa! Finn! When did you get good at making plans?" Santana asked.

"Don't get use to it. I'm only doing this for Kurt. So it's settled. This Saturday we put operation Klaine into action," Finn said with a smile.

"Klaine?" Rachel asked confused.

"Klaine. It's Kurt and Blaine mixed together! It sounds better than Blurt!" Tina said, an amused grin playing at her lips.

"I like it. Right you guys, let's get the wheels of Operation Klaine moving!" Mercedes declared.

They were set. In two days time they would put Operation Klaine into action and they would get the boys together. Well they hoped they would anyway!

**A/N: Song used is The Silence by Alexandra Burke and all the cop****yright for the song goes to her record company and to her**** and Ryan Murphy owns Glee and it's charac****ters! Wish he'd get ****Klaine together faster! The Silence came onto my ipod when I was writing this. The song**** I used was Why Don't You Love Me but I changed it because The S****ilence actually sounded better. It's cute 3 Please review 3 I love reviews and the ****people who give them 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 Words**_

_**Glee**_

_**By The One and Only Hanabella**_

_**Chapter 3- A Night To Remember**_

Saturday rolled around pretty fast and Wes, David and New Directions were over excited about it! Operation Klaine would be put into full action mode tonight at Kurt's house and they just couldn't wait. They'd all managed to keep the plan a secret from Blaine and Kurt which was really difficult since Blaine had gotten the idea in his head that Wes and David were planning something. He knew his friends too well but every time Blaine brought it up, they denied it, but Blaine still wasn't convinced after the birthday accident last year. He knew it had to do with Kurt and him. He just knew it.

"Party time!" Wes shouted as he walked into Kurt and Finn's basement room with Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Santana, Puck and David.

"Gotta love Saturday night party time at Kurt's! So what's the plan for tonight?" Puck asked as he sat down on the bed. Santana sat next to him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get the drinks from upstairs. Kurt, you and Blaine can set up the film," Finn suggested. Everyone left the room leaving Blaine and Kurt alone. Once Finn was upstairs in the kitchen, he locked the door.

"Operation Klaine is a go," Finn whispered to Puck. Puck smiled and when the others caught up with them, they all left the house. They'd be back in a few hours. This would give Kurt and Blaine enough time to talk things through.

"Where did that all go?" Blaine asked Kurt shrugged. Blaine walked up the stairs and tried to open the door.

"Fuck. They've locked us in," Blaine reported, coming down the stairs.

"Why in the world would they do that?" Kurt asked, sitting on his bed. Blaine looked at Kurt before pulling out his phone to call Wes. Blaine put the phone on speakerphone as Wes answered.

"Hey B Boy!" Wes greeted. The others were behind trying not to laugh.

"What in the world are you guys doing. Locking me and Kurt in the basement isn't funny!" Blaine shouted down the phone. Kurt was shocked. He'd never seen Blaine this mad before. It was kind of hot.

"Chill out, dude. We'll be back from bowling in two hours. I gotta go. I'm up. See you guys later," Wes said before hanging up. Blaine tried to call him back but he'd turned his phone off.

"Un bloody believable! This is typical of Wes and David!" Blaine shouted, throwing his phone on Kurt's bed. Kurt, however, stood calmly by.

"You seem really relaxed about this Kurt. We're gonna be locked down here together for two hours!" Blaine said sitting on the bed. Kurt sighed. He wasn't pissed off because he wanted alone time with Blaine. Maybe this was his friends' way of telling him to show Blaine how much he cared. Kurt took a deep breath before he moved slowly towards Blaine. Blaine didn't see it coming 'til Kurt's lips were on his, sealing them in a passionate kiss, and Kurt didn't stop. He pushed Blaine gently onto the bed, letting his feelings for Blaine run wild. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's body. Kurt ran his down to Blaine's jeans. He was about to unbutton them when Blaine pushed Kurt off him jumping off the bed.

"Stop," Blaine insisted, wiping Kurt's saliva off his lips. Kurt looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, my God! I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have done that I'm so sorry. You don't feel the same way," Kurt sobbed. Blaine just stood there not saying a word as the boy he loved sobbed his little heart out. Blaine wanted to tell Kurt he felt the same way but he just couldn't find the words to say it.

"I love you Blaine. I'm in love with you," Kurt blurted out through his tears.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"I know. Just forget it," Kurt said, getting up from the bed and pushing past Blaine. He'd remembered when Blaine and he had started kissing, he had a key for the door. He opened the door and pushed it open in tears. Mercedes stood at the top of the stairs. She'd come back to see if everything was going okay.

"Kurt?" Mercedes shouted after him but he didn't reply. He just wanted to get away. Blaine was upstairs in seconds.

"Blaine? What's going on?" Mercedes asked. Operation Klaine didn't seem to be going very well.

"Not now, Mercedes," Blaine warned, running after Kurt. Kurt crossed into the road before Blaine spotted him.

"Kurt, wait, please!" Blaine shouted. The street was empty.

"Why should I? I've just made a fool out of myself. I want to get out of here!" Kurt shouted back.

"I love you too! I love you, Kurt Hummel! I'm in love with you!" Blaine shouted. Kurt stopped dead and turned round to face Blaine.

"You love me?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, I love you," Blaine replied, still smiling reassuringly. Kurt walked towards him. Both of them had their eyes on each other. Maybe that was why they didn't notice the car coming down the street until it was too late. Blaine watched, hopeless, as the car hit Kurt, going through him like he was sheet of paper. Blaine watched as Kurt lay on the ground after the car had him. Blaine was at Kurt's side in seconds. Mercedes had run out of the house at the sound of the car hitting Kurt. She burst into tears at the confirmations of her worst fears.

"Call an ambulance, Mercedes! Call one now!" Blaine screamed through his tears. Mercedes pulled her phone out and called 911. Blaine held Kurt close.

"Kurt? Baby? Talk to me. Please. Don't leave me!" Blaine said crying. Kurt opened his eyes and traced the tears falling from Blaine's eyes.

"Don't cry. I'll miss you. I love you," Kurt said softy but firmly, holding Blaine's face.

"You're not gonna die! Stay with me Kurt, please. An ambulance is on its way. You're gonna be okay, Baby. You're gonna be fine. Once you're better, I'll take you on our first date, just you and me," Blaine promised though he was sobbing hard.

"I'm glad I got to be your boyfriend before I die. I'm so cold, Blaine," Kurt whispered. Blaine could feel that Kurt warmth slipping away and it scared him. He held Kurt close, trying to keep him warm.

"Your not gonna die! I'm not gonna let you die. Please! Just hold on," Blaine pled, holding Kurt close. Kurt was struggling to breathe when the ambulance arrived. Blaine told them Kurt's name and they took him out of his arms, putting him in the ambulance.

"Is he going to die?" Blaine asked. Mercedes was at his side.

"It's too early to say. Do you want to go with him?" the ambulance driver asked.

"You go with him, Blaine. I'll call Burt to tell him what's going on," Mercedes urged with tears in her eyes. Blaine got into the back of the ambulance. He held Kurt's hand the whole way to the hospital where Blaine was torn away from Kurt as he was rushed into surgery. Blaine was sitting in the waiting room when Burt, Finn, Carole and Mercedes showed up. The others had stayed at the bowling alley and were waiting for news. Mercedes took hold of Blaine's hand. Blaine was silent. All he could do was cry, and as the doctor walked towards him, Blaine felt sick. It was all his fault. His Kurt might be dead. Kurt had only been in the street because Blaine had rejected him! So Blaine couldn't help but feel guilty as the doctor approached them.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please d****on't Kill me! I know I've hurt Kurt but blame Darren Criss he gave me the idea!**** Ok****ay**** don't blame Darren!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Glee**_

_**3 Words**_

_**By The One and Only Hanabella**_

_**Chapter 4- The Waiting Game**_

Burt hadn't been in a hospital for a long time. The last time he'd been in a hospital was when he'd had his heart attack, but this was worse than his heart attack. His baby boy was in hospital. For all he knew, Kurt could be dead. The Doctor was a female in her late thirties. Burt stood up as she walked over. Carole was at his side holding his hand.

"Kurt Hummel's family?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm his Dad. This is his stepmom, Carole. How is he?" Burt asked with tears in his eyes. Finn, Mercedes and Blaine just sat waiting for the Doctor to give them news.

"Kurt has seven broken ribs. He's punctured his lung so he's on a ventilator to help him breathe. The impact of the car has done some damage to Kurt's brain which caused him to bleed internally. We've managed to stop the bleeding but the next twenty-fours are critical. We'll be monitoring his brain for more swelling, in which case we would have to open the top of his skull right away to prevent further brain damage. There is still a chance that your son could die, Mr. Hummel. I think you should prepare yourself just in case. I'm so sorry," the Doctor explained, maintaining a sympathetic expression.

"Can we see him?" Burt asked.

"Of course, come with me," the Doctor said and Burt and Carole followed her towards a room at the end of the corridor. Blaine, Mercedes and Finn just sat in the waiting room.

"This is all my fault," Blaine whispered through his tears. Mercedes put her arm around Blaine.

"What happened was not your fault, Blaine? Why did Kurt run out of the house upset?" Mercedes asked.

"We started kissing and Kurt went to unbutton my jeans. I pushed him off me and told him to stop. He took it as though I was rejecting him and he ran out upset," Blaine sobbed.

"Well, it sounds like rejection to me! How could you do that to him, Blaine? I mean, we only did Operation Klaine because we thought you do were in love!" Finn shouted at Blaine.

"Hold on a minute! Operation Klaine! I bloody knew it! Wes and David got you guys to set me and Kurt up with each other! I'm gonna kill them! I told them not to get involved! I love Kurt, Finn. I love him but I didn't want to lose him," Blaine raged, trying to hold back more tears.

"Why did you stop him then?" Mercedes asked.

"I stopped him because...because I was raped two years ago... I've never been touched down there after that. Well, apart from tonight. It wasn't the kiss I wanted to stop. I want to stop Kurt going too far. I was scared," Blaine revealed, sobbing once again. Tonight was the first time in two years that he'd spoken about being raped. He'd not even told Kurt about it.

"Oh my god, Blaine," Mercedes said under her breath, shocked. Finn just sat their feeling like a dick.

"Sorry Blaine. I didn't know," Finn said, avoiding Blaine's gaze out of shame.

"It's not your fault. I haven't spoken about it in nearly two years. I just hope Kurt can forgive me when he wakes up," Blaine said putting his head in his hands.

"How's Kurt?"

Blaine looked up to see Wes and David standing in front of him.

"How do you think he is? He's just been hit by a car because you guys can't leave things alone! I told you guys not to get involved!" Blaine shouted. Wes and David backed up. They'd never seen their best friend this mad before.

"We're sorry, B. We didn't want this to happen," David said defensively, trying not to piss Blaine off.

"Just leave. You've done enough damage for one night," Blaine said, pushing past his friends and walking to reception.

"Excuse mem can you tell me which room Kurt Hummel is in?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you? We can't give patient information out to just anyone," the receptionist said.

"I'm Blaine Anderson. Kurt's my boyfriend. Please, I need to see him," Blaine begged. The receptionist looked at him. Finally, her look softened.

"Of course, come with me, honey," the receptionist conceded, offering a small smile. Blaine followed her to Kurt's room. Blaine knocked on the door before walking in. Burt and Carole looked up at him.

"Hey, Blaine," Burt greeted him warmly. Blaine sat on one of side of Kurt. He took Kurt's hand in his and kissed it. Burt saw him do it.

"Guess you two are together now? He really loves you, Blaine. You're all he talks about," Burt told him.

"Yeah, we're together. Do you two mind if I stay here 'til he wakes up? I don't want to leave him," Blaine asked, holding Kurt's hand tightly.

"Of course you can stay," Burt said. Carole held Burt's hand.

"Are you hungry?" Carole asked Burt and Blaine.

"I'm alright," Blaine said, keeping his eyes on Kurt.

"Let's go and get something to eat and fill Finn and Mercedes in," Burt decided and he and Carole left the room leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

"Hey, baby. I don't know if you can hear me. I just wanted to say I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna be here when you wake up Kurt. I promise," Blaine said holding his hand. Tears were falling unbidden down Blaine's cheek. He wanted to kiss Kurt's lips but he couldn't. Kurt looked broken. He didn't look like his Kurt at all. Hell on Earth, that was what it felt like for Blaine sitting at Kurt's bedside. Burt and Carole returned and the three of them sat at Kurt's bedside for what felt like years.

Twelve hours after the accident, Kurt woke up. Burt, Carole and Blaine were told to wait outside as the Doctor checked Kurt over. The Doctor came out.

"He'll recover. But he's having trouble remembering the accident or the events leading up to it," the Doctor reported and Blaine's heart sank.

"Will he ever remember?" Blaine asked with tears in his eyes.

"Amnesia caused by trauma like this can be temporary. While he probably won't ever remember the accident itself, he might remember other events eventually, but for now he has no memory of what happened. You'll have to be patient with him. It will come back to him slowly," the doctor assured them before she left. Burt and Carole went back into Kurt's hospital room. Blaine stood outside in shock. What the doctor had just told him meant that Kurt didn't remember his and Blaine's first kiss or the fact that Blaine had told him that he loved him. But worst of all, Kurt didn't remember that he and Blaine had become a couple. Blaine's worst fear had come to life. He'd lost Kurt.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Glee**_

_**3 Words**_

_**By The One and Only Hanabella**_

_**Chapter 5- If You're Not The One**_

In the twelve hours Kurt was unconscious, all he could dream about was Blaine every moment from the first day they met. Kurt was spying on the Dalton Academy Warblers when he met Blaine on the stairs who took his hand and sang to Teenage Dream to him. He told Kurt he was a terrible spy and gave him the courage to stand up to Dave Karoksky even if it had lead to his stolen first kiss. Then Blaine went with him to talk to Karoksky about the kiss then bought him lunch, dinner at breadsticks. Mercedes may have been there but in Kurt's mind, it was only Blaine and him in that room. He dreamt of moving to Dalton and finding out he'd be sharing a room with Blaine, singing with Blaine. But one thing Kurt couldn't understand was this hazy image of Blaine kissing him that crossed his mind just as he woke in the hospital room. He told himself that the kiss was just a dream, nothing more. Blaine didn't love him. How wrong he was. When Kurt woke up, he was disoriented and confused he wanted to cry out for help but the tube in his mouth made that impossible so he just cried. The doctor hurried in and removed the tube but Kurt's head still hurt like hell. Why was he here? What the hell happened!

"What's going on?" Kurt asked through his tears. The doctor gave him a small smile.

"It's okay, Kurt. I'm Doctor Snow. You were hit by a car last night you've got seven broken ribs but other than that you will be alright. We had to take you into surgery to stop the bleeding around your brain but you are doing fine now. Do you remember what happened?" Doctor Snow asked. Kurt was so confused. He didn't remember anything. The last thing he remembered was going to bed Friday night.

"I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember was going to bed Friday night," Kurt fretted.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's the trauma of the accident. It'll come back to you in time. Your family and friends are outside. Do you want me to bring them in?" Doctor Snow asked.

"Yes, please," Kurt said with a relived smile. She gave him one last glance before leaving the room. Burt and Carole entered a few minutes later.

"Hey, buddy. How you doing?" Burt asked, sitting at Kurt's bedside and taking his hand

"Sore, Dad, but I'll be okay I guess," Kurt answered, squeezing his Dad's hand.

"Carole, Blaine and I have been at your side since the accident, Buddy. Blaine wouldn't leave you. He was there when it happened. He really loves you Kurt. I can see why you two are together. You both love each other," Burt said, smiling but Kurt was confused.

"Me and Blaine aren't together, Dad. He doesn't love me. We're just friends," Kurt corrected. Then Burt realized why Blaine had stood outside of Kurt's room so upset. Kurt didn't remember that Blain and he were together.

"Oh, I just assumed," Burt covered his mistake.

"Can we get you anything, honey?" Carole asked. Kurt smiled.

"A drink, please," Kurt said. Carole got up and walked outside. Blaine still stood there, tears in his eyes.

"How is he, Carole?" Blaine asked.

"He's gonna be okay. This must be hard on you, Blaine. Kurt not remembering you and him..." Carole comforted as she and Blaine walked toward the vending machines.

"Yeah, it is. I'm gonna go home. I'm not ready to see him yet. Tell him I said I'll come back later," Blaine told her before walking towards the door.

"Okay, see you later Blaine," Carole called, grabbing Kurt's drink and walking back towards his hospital room.

Blaine walked home. The fresh air was good for him. It was clearing his head. Still, he felt heartbroken. He'd had Kurt for five seconds before he was snatched away from him and it hurt like hell. It was half past one in the afternoon when Blaine finally got home and he hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. Understandably, he was exhausted upon finally walking into his house.

"BLAINE!"

Cora, Blaine's five-year-old sister, ran towards him wrapping her arms around him. He picked her up.

"Hey, Cora," Blaine smiled gently, carrying her into the kitchen. Blaine lived with his Mom, Kate, his Dad James, and baby sister, Cora. Blaine's older brother, Darren, had left for college six months ago.

"Hey B-Boy! You're alive!" Darren said as Blaine walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't back 'til next weekend," Blaine exclaimed, putting Cora down.

"Mom called asked me to come home early because you'd disappeared off the face of the Earth. Mom and Dad have been trying to get hold of you. Mom's worried sick, Blaine. What the hell are you playing at disappearing like that! Where have you been!" Darren asked.

"Don't start, Darren. I'm not in the mood. I've just spent twelve hours in the hospital. I don't need you to start on me. I'm going to bed," Blaine snapped, walking out of the kitchen. Darren followed him.

"What were you doing in the hospital? Are you okay?" Darren asked as Kate and James walked through the front door. Kate wrapped her arms around her middle child and sobbed.

"Oh my God! Thank goodness you're okay! Where have you been? We've been worried sick! Blaine Matthew Anderson don't you ever do that to us again!" Kate said holding Blaine close.

"Where have you been, Blaine? You could have called," James asked. Blaine sighed.

"At the hospital. My friend Kurt got hit by a car last night. I wanted to make sure he was alright. I know I should have called but my head was all over the place. I'm sorry," Blaine informed them wearily.

"Oh my God! Is Kurt okay? I know how much he means to you!" Kate asked. Darren laughed a little.

"Aww. Was Blaine staying at his boyfriend's bedside last night?" Darren mocked. Blaine snapped.

"Shut the hell up! He was my boyfriend! But the accident's made him forget, okay! Just leave me alone!" Blaine yelled, shoving his mother arms away from him before running upstairs, slamming his bedroom door shut and collapsing onto his bed. He grabbed his guitar and started to play it.

"Do you have to wind him up, Darren!" Kate shouted at her oldest son before she made her way up the stairs after Blaine. Darren sighed. Kate stood outside her son's door. She was about to knock when she stopped at the sound of him singing.

_**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**__**  
><strong>__**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**__**  
><strong>__**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?**__**  
><strong>__**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**I never know what the future brings**__**  
><strong>__**But I know you're here with me now**__**  
><strong>__**We'll make it through**__**  
><strong>__**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**__**  
><strong>__**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell**__** me that I am?**__**  
><strong>__**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?**__**  
><strong>__**If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?**__**  
><strong>__**If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?**__**  
><strong>__**If you're not **__**for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**I don't know life so far away**__**  
><strong>__**But I know that its just a trip**__**  
><strong>__**We'll make it through**__**  
><strong>__**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**__**  
><strong>__**And I wish that you could be the one I die with**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm praying you're the on**__**e I've build my home with**__**  
><strong>__**I hope I love you all my life**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**__**  
><strong>__**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am**__**  
><strong>__**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I miss you, body**__** and soul so strong that it takes my breath away**__**  
><strong>__**And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right**__**  
><strong>__**And though I can't be with you tonight**__**  
><strong>__**You know my heart is by your side**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**I don't wanna**__** run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**__**  
><strong>__**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am**__**  
><strong>__**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**__**  
><strong>_

Kate sighed as the song finished and she heard Blaine start crying. She knocked on the door before opening it. She found Blaine sobbing on his bed. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her grieving child.

"Shush, baby. It's okay," Kate consoled, holding him close. She knew how much Kurt meant to him.

"He doesn't remember us Mom. He doesn't remember that I love him. I don't know what to do. The doctor's said he's gonna remember in time but this hurts like hell," Blaine said sobbing against his Mom's chest.

"All you can do is stay strong and wait. Kurt needs you. He'll remember in time, baby. I promise," Kate assured him, kissing the top of his head. He just nodded.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. I'm tired," Blaine said, lying down. Kate kissed his cheek.

"Okay, baby. Sweet dreams," Kate said before she got up off the bed and left the room, leaving Blaine to sob into his pillow before sleep claimed him.

_**/ Sorry it's took me like forever to update! Been a bit busy! Sorry if the chapt**__**er's shit but I wrote it to If You're Not the O**__**ne and the song made me think of Blaine and Kurt so I wrote this chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Glee**_

_**3 Words**_

_**By The One and Only Hanabella**_

_**Chapter 6- Missing Puzzle Piece**_

Kurt was forced to stay in hospital for a whole week after the accident. Doctor Snow wanted to make sure that Kurt was fully recovered before he was given the all clear to go home. It was another week before he was allowed to go back to Dalton. It was pure torture for Blaine. He visited Kurt everyday but as a friend. Kurt still had no memory of the night of the accident and it was killing Blaine. Every time Kurt and Blaine were alone together, Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt's Barbie lips. Even banged up and with a shaved head, Kurt was nothing short of lovely and Blaine wanted him more than anything, but it didn't seem that is wasn't going to happen any time soon. That sombre fact was slowly destroying Blaine and the ones who cared about him could see it, expect for Kurt, because Blaine was okay when he was with Kurt but when they were apart, he was broken and dying inside.

Kurt's confusion about the night of the accident was the only thing he could think about when Blaine wasn't around. Kurt tried, he really did try, to remember but he just couldn't. It was like there was a brick wall blocking him from the memories of that night so as he returned to Dalton for the first time since the accident, he'd given up hope on remembering that fateful night.

"Kurt!" Wes cheered as Kurt walked into Dalton's large common room. Wes and David were the only ones in the room. Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey," Kurt greeted them before sitting down, placing his backpack on the floor. He'd been back at Dalton a whole week now.

"You okay Kurt?" David asked.

"Not really. Have you guys seen Blaine? I'm worried about him," Kurt said with a sigh. Wes and David looked at each other. They knew what was wrong with Blaine. He was heartbroken. It wasn't Kurt's fault that he didn't remember but Wes and David couldn't help but feel guilty about what had happened and they had made Blaine a promise that they wouldn't tell Kurt what had happened the night of the accident. Blaine wanted Kurt to remember on his own, no matter how much it killed him.

"He's in the choir room rehearsing," Wes said with an encouraging smile. Kurt grabbed his bag and stood up.

"I'm gonna go and see him. See you two later," Kurt said before leaving the room. Wes and David sighed. They needed and wanted Kurt to remember his and Blaine's relationship soon because they were slowly losing their best friend to the darkness that consumed him.

Kurt walked into the choir room and found Blaine singing _Talking to the Moon_ by Bruno Mars with a tearstained face. Kurt just stood at the door listing to Blaine in silence.

_**I know you're somewhere out there**_

_**Somewhere far way**_

_**I want you back, I want you back**_

_**My neighbours think**_

_**I'm crazy**_

_**But they don't understand**_

_**You're all I have, You're all I have**_

_**At night when the stars**_

_**Light up my room**_

_**I sit by myself**_

_**Talking to the Moon**_

_**Trying to get to you**_

_**In hopes you're on the other side**_

_**Talking to me too**_

_**Or am I a fool**_

_**Who sits alone**_

_**Talking to the moon.**_

Blaine didn't finish singing. He broke down sobbing. Kurt had never in the time he'd known Blaine heard him cry like this. Kurt walked up to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist. Blaine jumped a little and turned to face Kurt, wiping his tears away.

"Oh, hey Kurt," Blaine said with a forced smile. Kurt sighed.

"What's going on Blaine? You've been really weird lately. I'm worried," Kurt asked. Blaine sighed. He couldn't wait any longer. It was killing him.

"Kurt it has to do with the night of the accident... I need you to remember what happened," Blaine confessed, fighting the urge to cry again. Kurt just looked at him, confused.

"Blaine, I can't remember. I've tried to, but it's not coming back, so tell me what happened that night. Please?" Kurt asked with a confused look on his face.

"We got locked in yours and Finn's bedroom together. You kissed me. I kissed you back, then you went to unbutton my jeans. I stopped you...because I was raped two years ago... I didn't get a chance to tell you that because you ran out upset after you told me you loved me. I ran after you, told you I loved you too. Then you got hit by the car and, as I held you in my arms, you called me your boyfriend and I promised you that when you got better, I'd take you on our first date, but it never happened because you forgot about us. It kills me, Kurt, 'cause I love you. I have loved you since I laid eyes on you." Blaine poured out his inmost thoughts as tears started to fall again. Kurt looked at him, still confused. Even now, he didn't remember any of the things Blaine said had happened that night.

Blaine couldn't take the silence so he did something he'd wanted to do ever since the accident. He kissed Kurt. Kurt kissed him back, but he still couldn't remember anything and this kiss just reminded him of the horrible memory of his first ever kiss so he pushed Blaine away.

"Stop," Kurt whispered through his tears. Blaine didn't say a word, just left the room.

"Blaine! Wait!" Kurt called after him but it was too late. Blaine was gone. By the time Kurt went home after school, he hadn't spoken to Blaine since the kiss. He got a shower and as the hot water gushed down onto his body like flood waters, the lever keeping his memories confined broke and he remembered everything. He remembered that night, the kiss, the 'I love you', the car, the promise of a date. Kurt knew he had to talk to Blaine! He jumped out of the shower, hurriedly getting dressed before calling Blaine's mobile. Someone picked up the phone after the third ring.

"Hello is Blaine there, please?" Kurt asked with a hopeful smile.

"This is Blaine's Mom, Kate. Who's speaking please?" Kate asked. Kurt was a little shocked at Blaine's mom answering the phone instead of Blaine.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson. I'm Kurt Hummel, a friend of Blaine's. Is he there? I really need to speak to him," Kurt said before he heard Kate break down crying which confused him. Then someone else took the phone.

"Hey, Kurt. This is Darren, Blaine's big brother. I'll come pick you up. Blaine's in hospital. He's tried to overdose," Darren explained and a part of Kurt's soul died in that moment. He fell silent for a few seconds before Darren spoke again.

"Kurt. I'm on my way with my baby sister, Cora, to get you now. I've got your address from Blaine. I'll be their in ten minutes," Darren said.

"Okay," was all Kurt could manage. Darren hung up and, as Kurt waited for Darren to pick him up, all Kurt could do was sob. This was all his fault. Blaine had done this out of hurt, the hurt Kurt had caused him and Kurt was going put this right, for Blaine and for himself. He was going fix the damage done to them as a couple. At least, he would try.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Glee**_

_**3 Words**_

_**By The One and Only Hanabella**_

_**Chapter 7- Do It For Me Baby**_

Darren was a typical big brother when it came to Blaine. He bullied him but if anyone did anything to hurt Blaine, he'd be down on them like a ton of bricks like he did to Jason, the guy who raped his baby brother. He kicked shit out of him, but he wasn't going to do anything to Kurt because Kurt hadn't done anything wrong. All the same, that didn't make their car journey to the hospital any less awkward.

"Kurt," Cora asked from the back of the car, breaking the awkward silence that had settled in the car.

"Yes, Cora?" Kurt said turning around to look at her as Darren drove.

"Do you love Blaine? 'Cause Blaine loves you. He cries about you. He hasn't cried like this since evil Jason," Cora asked. Kurt winced a little he didn't want to imagine the pain Blaine had been feeling.

"Yes, Cora. I love Blaine. I love him a lot, but I had accident which made me forget how much I love Blaine," Kurt smiled at Cora.

"So you remember the night of the accident then? Blaine's been really cut up about it, Kurt. I haven't seen him this bad since Jason raped him," Darren said softly as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Kurt sighed feeling really guilty.

"Do you think this is my fault? I mean I didn't mean to hurt him... or make him OD!" Kurt asked with tears falling down his cheeks.

"It's not your fault Kurt. Ever since he got raped, heartbreak pushes him over the edge. This isn't the first time he's done this. Trust me. It's not your fault," Darren assured him.

"Don't be mean to Kurt, Darren! I like him!" Cora begged undoing her seatbelt putting her arms around Kurt's neck. Darren and Kurt both smiled.

"You've got Cora's approval, so I'll have to like you too or Cora and Blaine will kill me. But I'll let you know as a warning, don't hurt my brother or I'll have to break something. Sorry, it's the big brother code," Darren said as they got out of the car. Cora held onto Kurt's hand tight.

"I know, Darren. My stepbrother Finn is the same with me. I'm not gonna hurt Blaine. I promise," Kurt said with a small smile. Darren smiled back as they walked into the hospital with Cora holding both Kurt and Darren's hands in hers. James stood outside of Blaine's hospital room holding a crying Kate when Kurt, Cora and Darren showed up outside. Kurt's stomach was in knots when he saw Blaine's mom crying. He feared that he was too late to save Blaine.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kurt Hummel," Darren said, introducing Kurt to his parents.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kurt. I'm James, Blaine's dad and this is Blaine's mom, Kate. We're glad you're here. Maybe you can talk some sense into Blaine. The Doctor wants him to drink charcoal to stop the pills he's taken doing any serious damage to his body, but he's refusing. We're just about to sign the papers giving the doctors permission to force him to drink it," James said holding a sobbing Kate.

"He's my boyfriend. I'll talk to him." Kurt offered before opening the door and walking inside Blaine's hospital room. The doctor in the room was the doctor who had treated Kurt after the accident. Blaine was lying on the bed. He didn't even look up when the door opened and closed. He though it was his dad trying to talk him into doing as the doctor's were asking.

"Go away, Dad. I'm not changing my mind. I'm not drinking the stupid charcoal," Blaine said with a weary sigh.

"I'm not your Dad. I'm your boyfriend. I love you, and I don't want you to die, Blaine, 'cause you mean everything to me," Kurt said with tears in his eyes. Blaine looked up at Kurt the minute he heard Kurt's voice. Blaine's tears mirrored Kurt's.

"You remember?" Blaine asked. Kurt moved over to the bed and took Blaine's hand.

"I remember, baby. I'm so sorry. I can't begin to imagine the pain I've been putting you through the last couple of weeks. I want to make it up to you, but you have to accept treatment. Please, for me?" Kurt begged, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I'll do it for you Kurt, anything for you," Blaine agreed, smiling now. The doctor smiled and notified the psychiatrist before she gave Blaine the charcoal, which Blaine drank and nearly threw up the black substance. It was horrible. The doctor left the room, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"Blaine Matthew Anderson, don't you ever do anything like that again! I don't want to lose you! What were you thinking trying to kill yourself, baby? What would I do without you in my life, hey?" Kurt said, kissing Blaine's lips.

"I'm sorry baby, so sorry. I just couldn't take the pain. All I could think about was losing you and then Jason came round to see me again and he attacked me. It just got too much," Blaine said, holding back his tears.

"Jason? The guy who raped you? He came to see you! Oh my gaga, Blaine! Why haven't you said anything? I know for a fact Darren will kick his ass when he finds out!" Kurt said with a shocked look on his face.

"I'm not gonna tell him, Kurt. Jason ripped my family apart two years ago. I'm not gonna let him do it again. Please. Don't say anything. All that matters to me is my family and you," Blaine said, holding his hand on Kurt's cheek.

"Ok, baby. I won't say anything, but you still owe me that date," Kurt reminded him with a cheeky smile. Blaine laughed a little.

"I'm gonna ask you now, then. Kurt Hummel, will you go out with me next week? Friday night?" Blaine asked with a smile on his face.

"I'd love too," Kurt said before he and Blaine kissed.

"EW! Gross!" Cora shrieked as she saw Kurt and Blaine kissing. Kurt laughed against Blaine's lips.

"Hi, Cora," Blaine said with a smile. Cora ran over and jumped onto Blaine's lap. Darren, Kate and James walked in afterward.

"Doctor Snow told us you can go home in the morning, Blaine." James said with a small smile. Cora hugged Blaine tight.

"Don't ever do that again, Blaine. I don't want to bury my brother just yet." Darren said playfully punching his little brother's arm, looking very relieved.

"I know. I'm sorry. I won't do it again," Blaine promised, never letting go of Kurt's hand.

"We love you, Blaine. We don't want to lose you," James told him. "Do you want us to stay with you?"

Cora jumped off Blaine as he got off the bed still holding Kurt's hand.

"No, I'll be fine. You all are probably hungry and tired," Blaine replied.

"Kurt would you like to come back to our house for dinner? I've called your father he know where you are if you want to join us?" Kate asked with a small smile.

"Sure, I'd love too Mrs Anderson," Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand as they got in one last hug. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder for a moment and then they forced themselves to part for the time being. Life finally seemed to be working out for Kurt and Blaine

**A/N: Two updates! Cause I love you guys so much! I'm gonna work on update number three now! Chapter 6,7, & 8 go to the lovely Connie who is one of the most amazing people I have met! And she gave me a few ideas for Chapter 6,7 & 8 3 Please Review 3 Cookies for reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Glee**_

_**3 Words**_

_**By The One and Only Hanabella**_

_**Chapter 8- Family**_

"Oh my Gaga," Kurt gasped in disbelief when James, Blaine's dad, pulled into the Anderson's driveway the next day. Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand in his gently.

"Like it?" Blaine asked with a smile. Kurt was blown away. Blaine's house was huge. It was like the house you'd expect someone famous like Lady Gaga would live in.

"Like it? I love it! It's not what I expected at all, to be honest," Kurt confessed, smiling at Blaine.

"Wes and David said the same thing when I bought them here for the first time a year ago. It's big because Dad's a lawyer and Mom's a Broadway star. I get my voice and love of singing from Mom," Blaine said still smiling. Kurt was blown away by how amazing Blaine's family was.

"Really? That's amazing! Do you mind me asking what shows you've been in, Mrs. Anderson?" Kurt asked as he got out of the car with Blaine, James, Kate and Cora. Darren had gone to see his girlfriend, Jenna.

"Please call me Kate. Kurt and I don't mind telling you what shows I've been in. I've been in Rent, Mamma Mia, Cats, Wicked, Hairspray and Oliver. I loved it but I haven't performed since Cora was born though. Five years away from the stage but I don't miss it much. I'd rather spent time with my babies. They've got their father's brains but they have my passion for performing. Darren's a song writer, Blaine's a singer and Cora's a dancer," Kate said with a contented sigh as James opened the front door and disappeared upstairs. Kate's smile faded at the sight of her husband disappearing upstairs. Blaine noticed his mother's smile fading. Kurt didn't.

"Cora can dance?" Kurt asked as he followed Blaine and the others inside Blaine's home.

"Yep! I'm a good dancer, Kurtie, and I can sing like Blaine too! Mommy, can we go on the karaoke machine!" Cora begged, dragging Kurt into the living room.

"Sure sweetie. Blaine, put it on for her please," Kate said, walking towards the kitchen. Blaine grabbed his Mom's arm gently.

"Mom, are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I'll be fine Blaine. Don't worry, sweetie. I'm fine," Kate assured her son, kissing his cheek before walking into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Blaine sighed and followed Kurt and Cora into living room. Kurt sat on the sofa. Cora was in front of him with two CDs asking him to pick a song for her to sing. Blaine smiled and set up the karaoke machine for Cora.

"Fight for This Love by Cheryl Cole. I like that song," Kurt said, smiling at Cora.

"Yay! I'll sing for you, Kurt," Cora said, smiling. Blaine put the song on for Cora before going to cuddle up with Kurt on the sofa as Cora started to sing.

"Cora's got a great voice and I like your family," Kurt said smiling as Cora sang. Blaine sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"My family," Blaine answered, snuggling up to Kurt.

"What about it? It seems perfect in my eyes." Kurt said kissing the top of Blaine's head.

"It's broken though. Mom and Dad don't talk any more. Dad locks himself in his study going over his cases but if he doesn't have a case he's at the bar. He's ripping Mom apart. Mom's trying to be strong for me, Darren and Cora but me and Darren can see through the act she's putting on. That's why I can't say anything about Jason coming to see me. The whole thing with Jason two years ago really messed up our family. Before Jason, we were okay but after Jason, Dad started having an affair with some girl he worked with which pushed Mom over the edge she had a mental breakdown. Dad finished his affair and they act like a happy couple for Cora's sake," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as tears started to fall down his cheek. Kurt was the first person Blaine had told about what was going on at home. Kurt kissed Blaine's lips tasting his salty tears as he did so. Cora finished singing and turned round to see Blaine crying and kissing Kurt. Cora looked at Blaine.

"Blainey... Don't be sad. What's the matter?" Cora asked slowly walking toward Kurt and her brother. Blaine pulled away from Kurt and saw the worried look on his little sister's face. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Happy tears, Cora. I'm happy," Blaine said, picking Cora up as she got close to him and cuddling her. Cora smiled. Kurt smiled before he picked up the karaoke CD picking a song to sing.

"Cora can you do me a favour? Will you put Parachute on the karaoke machine for me? I want to sing it to your brother," Kurt said smiling at Blaine. Cora jumped off Blaine's knee.

"Yeah I love that song! Put it on, Blainey! I want to hear Kurt sing!" Cora said pulling at her brother's hand. Blaine laughed and got up putting the track on before handing Kurt the microphone. Blaine sat back down on the sofa and Cora cuddled up to him as the song started. Instead of facing the television, which had the words to the song, Kurt turned to face Blaine. He knew the words to Parachute by heart so he sang looking at Blaine.

_**I don't tell anybody about the way you hold my hand**_

_**I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned**_

_**I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody**_

_**They want to push me down**_

_**They want to see you fall (down)**_

_**Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around**_

_**I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound**_

_**Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody**_

_**They want to see us fall, they want to see us fall (down)**_

_**I don't need a parachute**_

_**Baby If I've got you, Baby If I've got you**_

_**I don't need a parachute**_

_**You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall**_

_**Down, Down, Down**_

Kurt stopped singing at the sound of Blaine's front door slamming shut. Kurt looked at Blaine. Cora got up from the sofa and walked out of the living room to see what was going on. Kurt put the microphone down and walked over to sit next to Blaine.

"Darren's home!" Cora called back into the living room. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief taking Kurt's hand in his as Darren walked into the living room with Cora in his arms.

"Cora honey, do Mommy a big favour and go upstairs while I talk to Blaine," Kate said as she entered the living room. When Darren put Cora down, Cora did as she was told and ran upstairs leaving Kurt, Blaine, Kate and Darren alone. Blaine was breathing heavily. Kurt could hear it he squeezed Blaine's hand.

"So Blaine, when were you going to tell you Dad and me that before you tried to OD, Jason came to the house to see you?" Kate asked. Blaine was shaking so Kurt squeezed his hand tightly to let him know that everything would be okay.

"How did you find out he was here?" Blaine asked, trying not to break down in tears.

"Jenna's sister, Chloe, is Jason's girlfriend. Jason told Chloe and Jenna that he'd been to see you and Jenna told me so I called Mom and told her," Darren said, sitting down across from Blaine and Kurt.

"Thanks a lot, Darren! I didn't say anything because nothing happened! He came round and just said stuff! He didn't touch me!" Blaine shouted. Kurt was taken aback. He'd never seen Blaine this angry before.

"Blaine, calm down. Darren told me because he was worried about you, and I'm worried too. Is this the first time Jason's come to see you?" Kate asked.

"Today was the first time in two years. I swear. I'm gonna take Kurt home, okay?" Blaine said with a sigh, taking Kurt's hand pulling him up from the sofa gently.

"Blaine, wait. I'm not done talking to you," Kate insisted, looking straight at her son.

"Mom, not now. Not in front of my boyfriend! This is a family matter! I'm not having you ruin another relationship for me by talking about Jason. Let's go, Kurt," Blaine refuted, pushing past his Mom and leading Kurt to the front door and out.

"God, I hate him!" Blaine muttered as he walked to the car with Kurt.

"He's only trying to help Blaine. He's your big brother. It's his job to protected you," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek before they got into Blaine's car.

"I know he is, but Mom's got enough on her plate. Now that he's told her about Jason coming to see me, she's gonna be even more stressed out. I just don't want her to have another mental breakdown. The last one nearly destroyed her," Blaine sighed before he started the car and drove Kurt back to Lima.

"Do you wanna stay for something to eat?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled up outside Kurt's house. Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"I'd like that. I'm not ready to go home and face Mom right now. Plus, I don't wanna leave you. Is your dad gonna be okay with me staying for dinner? I don't want to impose," Blaine said with a small smile. Kurt kissed his lips.

"Dad and Carole won't mind. They like seeing you! Come on," Kurt replied, placing another kiss on Blaine's lips before climbing out of Blaine's car and shutting the door behind him. Blaine smiled climbing out of his car as well and smiling to himself as he closed the door and locked the car. The pair walked up the path hand-in-hand before Kurt opened his front door.

"Dad? Carole? Finn? I'm home!" Kurt called from the front door as Blaine shut it behind them.

"In the kitchen honey!" Carole called back. Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand, pulling him towards the kitchen. Burt stood behind Carole with his arms around her as she cooked dinner.

"Hey guys. Do you mind if Blaine's stays for dinner?" Kurt asked with a small smile. Burt turned round to see his son in the doorway holding hands with Blaine.

"I thought you were having dinner at Blaine's? Blaine's Mom called before to say you were," Burt inquired, looking at his son.

"Sorry Mister Hummel, plans have changed. I can go if you'd rather me not stay for dinner. I was just bringing Kurt home like a good boyfriend," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand tightly.

"Call me Burt, please Blaine, and course you can stay. I don't mind at all. Iwas just clearing things up," Burt reassured. Carole smiled in agreement.

"I'm making pasta for supper. I'll call you boys when it's ready," Carole said. Burt started setting the table while Kurt and Blaine left the kitchen and went down to Kurt and Finn's bedroom. The night of Kurt's accident was still fresh in Blaine's mind as he sat on Kurt's bed with him.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah... it's just the last time I was down here was the night of your accident. It still hurts. That night was all my fault..." Blaine choked back tears. Kurt kissed his lips, holding him close.

"It wasn't your fault. That's the past we need to look towards the future. Everything's gonna be okay Blaine I promise." Kurt said kissing Blaine again. Blaine smiled.

"Ew! Could you guys, like, not make out down here?" Finn griped, breaking Blaine and Kurt apart. Kurt sighed.

"I'll say that to you the next time you and Rachel are making out down here! And we weren't making out we were kissing!" Kurt fired back. Blaine laughed a little.

"Mom told me to tell you two dinner is ready," Finn said before walking back upstairs.

"He annoys me sometimes," Kurt grumbled as he and Blaine walked upstairs to the kitchen.

"Now you know I feel with Darren. I love him one moment and I hate him the next!" Blaine said with a chuckle.

"I know brothers, hey! Blaine, I love you. You know that right?" Kurt asked as Blaine took his hand.

"I know and you know I love you too, right?" Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I know. I love you so much. I never want to let you go," Kurt answered, kissing Blaine's lips as they approached the kitchen. Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and kissed his neck.

"You won't have to, 'cause I'm never gonna want another as much as I want you, Kurt," Blaine whispered as they walked into the kitchen. Kurt blushed which didn't go unnoticed by Burt.

"Why is my son bright red, Blaine?" Burt asked as Blaine and Kurt sat down at the table.

"Because I just told him I love him a lot and that I'll never want anyone but him. Don't worry, Burt. I'm a good boy I'm not gonna take advantage of your son, I promise," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"You better look after him, Blaine, 'cause if you hurt him I will load my shotgun and come looking for you. I promise you that," Burt warned as Carole served up the food. Kurt went an even deeper red.

"Dad! Don't threaten my boyfriend!" Kurt said embarrassed.

"Kurt, it's okay. Your dad's only being protective. He loves you a lot, and I understand Burt. I won't hurt Kurt so you won't need the shotgun," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand.

Dinner with the Hummel-Hudson family was different for Blaine, different because his own family dinners were nowhere near as nice. This was mainly because dinner at home for Blaine was quiet. Nobody spoke but Kurt's family dinners were different and Blaine liked it. After dinner, Kurt and Blaine cuddled on the sofa watching Moulin Rouge together and Kurt cried when Satine died and Blaine held him close as he sobbed. It was nice, just Kurt and Blaine alone on the sofa cuddling watching a movie together like a real couple, but all good things have to come to an end and soon Blaine had to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt. I love you," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's lips as the two said their goodbyes by the front door.

"See you tomorrow night, Blaine. Be careful and text me once you're home. I love you, too," Kurt replied. Blaine smiled giving Kurt one last kiss before he walked down the drive to his car. Kurt waited until Blaine's car had pulled away before shutting the door. Kurt got himself ready for bed and waited for Blaine to text him. Two painful and worried hours later, Blaine texted Kurt.

"_**Hey baby. Sorry it's taken me so long to text you. I'm home safe and sound. Mom wanted to talk when I got in. She broke down crying over Jason coming to see me. It was horrible. Dinner with your family was nice though and cuddling on the sofa watching a movie together afterwards was amazing! I love you so much. Goodnight Kurt."**_

Kurt smiled before typing back his reply

"_**It's fine. And yeah the cuddling and the movie has to be the best part of tonight. Although I did enjoy singing some of Parachute to you. I have to finish singing that song to you."**_

Blaine texted back a reply a few minutes after Kurt had hit send.

"_**Stupid Darren made you stop singing! Sing the rest to me tomorrow? And I love the bits of the song I got to hear before Darren came in. You have the most amazing voice ever. I love it so much. Wes texted me before and asked me if you and me wanted to sing a duet together. I was thinking Endless Love since I know you love that song so much. What do you think? You want to sing Endless Love with me on Friday?"**_

Kurt heart stopped when he read the text from Blaine. Endless Love was the song he wanted to sing with Finn when he was hopelessly in love with his, now, step brother a long time ago. Kurt typed back a reply.

"_**I'd love to. I get Diana Ross's parts! I'm off to bed. Night Blaine I love you so much."**_

Kurt hit the send button and got under his covers. His phone buzzed a few seconds later. He smiled at his latest text from Blaine.

"_**I wouldn't dare steal Diana Ross's parts from you. Night Kurt. I love you so much too. I love you more than words could possible describe."**_

Kurt smiled before he put his phone back on the nightstand before he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Glee**_

_**3 Words**_

_**By The One and Only Hanabella**_

_**Chapter 9- Love Songs and Dinner Dates**_

So how had the week gone for Kurt and Blaine after Blaine had tried to OD and Blaine had a fight with his brother Darren over Jason? Painfully slow, if Kurt and Blaine were honest. The day after Blaine visited at Kurt's, he finally got Kurt alone so Kurt could finish singing Parachute to him which turned out to be extremely cute. The rest of Tuesday was pretty dull. Wednesday and Thursday were so boring that nothing at all notable happened! So when Friday finally came, everyone was relieved, to say the least, that the weekend finally arrived.

"Okay, so are you and Kurt all set for your duet in an hour?" Wes asked Blaine as they sat eating. The Warblers always had something to eat together.

"Yes, me and Kurt are all set! We're leaving straight after the duet then we're going for dinner. That's why he's not here right now. He's getting ready. I'm so nervous, Wes!" Blaine admited biting his lip. David laughed a little.

"Calm down. You're gonna chew a hole through that lip. It's not like it's the first date you've been on. Just be yourself. You'll be fine," David advised with an encouraging smile.

"You're right. I need to calm down. It's just, I really love him and it's our first date. I want it to be perfect," Blaine sighed.

"I know, B. Just calm down. Get through your duet first then worry about the date! So what song are you gonna sing since you haven't told us yet!" Wes asked.

"Endless Love! I'm doing Lionel Richie's parts and Kurt's doing Diana Ross, 'cause you know my baby's got the voice to pull of Diana!" Blaine revealed, grinning playfully.

"Your baby? Is that your nickname for Kurt now?" David asked with a laugh.

"No, his nickname is Cupcake, actually! He's my cupcake!" Blaine corrected, smile never wavering for a moment.

"And Blaine's my Jelly Tot so shush, you two," Kurt added, walking into the room looking amazing! Blaine was blown away. Kurt had skinny jeans on and the newest Marc Jacobs jacket!

"Speak of the devil! You look hot, Cupcake!" Blaine exclaimed, getting up from the table, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him into a passionate kiss

"I only dress to impress, Jelly Tot," Kurt blushed.

"Oh, get a room!" Wes chided laughingly. David just sighed.

"We will, later! Right now we've got practice!" Blaine said keeping his arm around Kurt's waist as David and Wes got up from the table and the four of them walked into the Warbler Choir room along with the rest of the Warblers. Everybody took his or her seat. Kurt held Blaine's hand tight as Wes talked about Regionals and what songs the Warblers would be singing in two months time. Wes then announced that Blaine and Kurt would be singing. Blaine stood up as he and Kurt had practiced. Kurt sat on the arm of one of the chairs as Blaine turned the boom box on. He then turned to face Kurt as the music started to play and he sang into Kurt's eyes, never breaking contact.

_**My love**_

_**There's only you in my life**_

_**The only thing that's right**_

Kurt then joined in, looking at Blaine as Blaine moved slowly towards him.

_**My first love**_

_**You're every breath that I take**_

_**you're every step I make**_

Blaine took Kurt's hand, pulling him up as their voices blended.

_**And I  
>(I-I-I-I-I)<br>I want to share  
>All my love with you<br>No one else will do...**_

_**And your eyes  
>Your eyes, your eyes<br>They tell me how much you care  
>Ooh yes, you will always be<br>My endless love**_

_**Two hearts,  
>Two hearts that beat as one<br>Our lives have just begun**_

_**Forever  
>(Ohhhhhh)<br>I'll hold you close in my arms  
>I can't resist your charms<br>**_

_**And love**_

_**Oh, love  
>I'll be a fool<br>For you,  
>I'm sure<br>You know I don't mind  
>Oh, you know I don't mind<strong>_

_**'Cause you,  
>You mean the world to me<br>Oh  
>I know<br>I know  
>I've found in you<br>My endless love**_

_**Bum, bum  
>Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum<br>Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum**_

_**Oooh, and love  
>Oh, love<br>I'll be that fool  
>For you,<br>I'm sure  
>You know I don't mind<br>Oh you know  
>I don't mind<strong>_

_**And, YES  
>You'll be the only one<br>'Cause NO one can deny  
>This love I have inside<br>And I'll give it all to you  
>My love<br>My love, my love  
>My endless love<strong>_

Blaine and Kurt were pressed up against each other when the song ended and the room broke into applause as they kissed. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips.

"I love you," Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear when the Warblers' clapping began to die down.

"I love you more," Kurt whispered back. Kurt and Blaine went and sat back down with the others as Wes continued talking. The meeting didn't seem like it was going to end any time soon. Wes and the others had gotten into a heated debate about songs for Regionals. Blaine looked at his watch. It was six. He had a table booked for him and Kurt for half past seven. It would take them over an hour to get to where they needed to be. They needed to leave now or they were going to be late. Kurt was across from Blaine talking to David so Blaine decided to get his attention by text:

"_**We need to leave now or we're gonna be late."**_

Blaine hit the sent button. He saw Kurt pull his phone out of his pocket to read his message. He smiled and texted back a reply.

"_**Let's escape now, then. I don't think they'll notice if we sneak out the back door."**_

Blaine laughed a little at Kurt's text. He grabbed his bag. Kurt and Blaine we the only attendees not in Warbler uniforms. Blaine had also changed for the date before practice. He was wearing a black hoody with his faded denim jeans. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand gently before pulling him out of the room. Wes and David saw them go, not saying anything, just keeping with the debate that was going on. They'd get the details of how the date went from Blaine later. Kurt laughed a little as he and Blaine ran towards Blaine's car. It was raining when they got outside so they had to run pretty fast to keep from getting wet. Blaine unlocked the car door throwing his bag on the back seat as he and Kurt climbed into the car to escape the cold and the rain.

"Whoa! Your car is toasty!" Kurt said with a smile.

"Thanks. I make sure she's warm! Nothing worse than getting into a cold car at the end of a hard day! And I'd heard it might rain so I made sure she's was warm in case the weather guy was actually right for once," Blaine said with a laugh. Kurt smiled, laying his head on his seat looking at Blaine.

"What are you looking at?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"You. I'm so lucky and you're so perfect. Oh my Gaga, I hope I'm not dreaming because if I am, I'm going to be seriously pissed off!" Kurt grumbled, though with a smile. Blaine laughed a little and kissed Kurt's lips.

"You're not dreaming, Kurt. This is real. You and me are together and we just sang an amazing duet. This is all real," Blaine assured his love gently while running his little finger over Kurt's lips.

"We should get going. We're gonna be late. Are you gonna tell me where you're taking me?" Kurt asked, putting his seat belt on.

"Nope. It's a surprise. You shall find out where we're going when we get there," Blaine said with a smile, putting his seat belt on and starting the car. Kurt pouted a little.

"Tell me? Please? I don't like surprises!" Kurt said with a pouty smile, which made Blaine laugh.

"Wait and see," Blaine insisted before he pulled his car out of Dalton's parking lot.

"Fine," Kurt agreed, pretending to sulk. Blaine just smiled and kept driving.

"Can I turn the radio on?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sure," Blaine said. Kurt turned the radio on and This Ain't a Love Song by Scouting for Girls came on.

"Oh my Gaga! I love this song!" Kurt cried, beaming, and he immediately began singing along with the radio and Blaine just listened to his boyfriend, singing as he drove.

_**Every night I remember that evening  
>The way you looked when you said you were leaving<br>The way you cried as you turned to walk away  
>The cruel words and the false accusations<br>The mean looks and the same old frustrations  
>I never thought that we'd throw it all away<br>But we threw it all away.**_

_**And I'm a little bit lost without you  
>And I'm a bloody big mess inside<br>And I'm a little bit lost without you  
>This ain't a love song this is goodbye (ooh)<br>This ain't a love song this is goodbye (ooh)**_

_**I've been lost, I've been out, I've been losing  
>I've been tired, I'm all hurt and confusion<br>I've been mad, I'm the kind of man that I'm not  
>I'm going down, I'll be coming back fighting<br>I may be scared and a little bit frightened  
>But I'll be back, I'll be coming back to life<br>I'll be coming back to life**_

_**And I'm a little bit lost without you  
>And I'm a bloody big mess inside<br>And I'm a little bit lost without you  
>This ain't a love song this is goodbye (oooh)<br>This ain't a love song this is goodbye (ooh)**_

_**Whoo  
>And you can try (you can try)<br>And you can try but you'll never keep me down  
>And you can try (you can try)<br>And you can try but you'll never keep me down**_

_**La la la la la la la la la  
>(I won't be lost, I won't be down)<strong>_

_**And I'm a little bit lost without you  
>And I'm a bloody big mess inside<br>And I'm a little bit lost without you  
>This ain't a love song this is goodbye<strong>_

_**It's alright (It's alright) cause you can try but you'll never keep me down  
>It's alright (It's alright) I may be lost but you'll never keep me down<br>You can try (you can try) you can try but you'll never keep me down  
>You can try (you can try) I know i'm lost but I'm waiting to be found<br>you'll never keep me down  
>you'll never keep me down<br>never keep me down**_

The song finished and Kurt stopped singing to turn and face Blaine.

"You have an amazing voice. It sends chills up my spine every time I hear you sing," Blaine said, not looking at Kurt as he spoke, keeping his eyes on the road. Kurt smiled.

"Why thank you, Mister Anderson. You have a lovely voice too," Kurt grinned at Blaine. Blaine pulled into a parking lot. He got out of his car and opened Kurt's door.

"Close your eyes," Blaine requested. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. Blaine took Kurt's hand to help him out of the car. Blaine covered Kurt's eyes with his hands he guided Kurt inside.

"Blaine, are you going to tell me where we are any time soon?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed and sat Kurt down.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"Yeah open your eyes," Blaine said, smiling. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and he was shocked. He was sat in a meadow with Blaine. They sat on a picnic blanket surrounded by candles and a picnic basket rested beside them. Kurt's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, don't cry! Don't you like it?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand in his. Kurt wiped his tears away.

"Happy tears, Blaine! This is amazing! This is perfect! Thank you so much!" Kurt said, kissing Blaine's lips fervently.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted our first date to be perfect, so I thought a moonlight picnic is the perfect way to say 'Kurt Hummel, I love you so much and I'll do anything for you.'" Blaine explained. Kurt started to cry happy tears again. Blaine was the perfect boyfriend. Blaine and Kurt lay on the picnic blanket together. They ate pizza and Blaine fed Kurt chocolate covered strawberries. It was perfect and then Kurt noticed that there was a boom box on the blanket.

"What's with the boom box?" Kurt asked confused. Blaine smiled.

"You know the movie the Princess and The Frog? Well Ne-Yo did a song for the movie called Never Knew I Needed and I heard it the other day and it made me think of you so I thought, since it's our first date, I'd sing it for you, if you'll let me?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled.

"I'd like that," Kurt said making himself comfortable on the blanket before Blaine put the boom box on and started to sing. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. He took Kurt's hand and he held it tight the whole time he was singing.

_****__**For the way you changed my plans**__**  
><strong>__**For being the perfect distraction**__**  
><strong>__**For the way you took the idea that I have**__**  
><strong>__**Of everything that I wanted to have**__**  
><strong>__**And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**For the en**__**ding of my first begin**__**  
><strong>__**(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)**__**  
><strong>__**And for the rare and unexpected friend**__**  
><strong>__**(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)**__**  
><strong>__**For the way you're something that I'd never choose**__**  
><strong>__**But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose**__**  
><strong>__**And never wanna be without**__** ever again**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**You're the best thing I never knew I needed**__**  
><strong>__**So when you were here I had no idea**__**  
><strong>__**You the best thing I never knew I needed**__**  
><strong>__**So now it's so clear, I need you here always**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**My accidental happily**__**  
><strong>__**(Ever after)**__**  
><strong>__**The way you smile and how you comfort me**__**  
><strong>__**(With your laughter)**__**  
><strong>__**I must admit you were not a part of my book**__**  
><strong>__**But now if you open it up and take a look**__**  
><strong>__**You're the beginning and the end of every chapter**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**You're the best thing I never knew I needed**__**  
><strong>__**So when you were here I had no idea**__**  
><strong>__**(When you were her**__**e)**__**  
><strong>__**You the best thing I never knew I needed**__**  
><strong>__**(That I needed)**__**  
><strong>__**So now it's so clear, I need you here always**__**  
><strong>__**(Now it's so clear)**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Who knew that I could be**__**  
><strong>__**(Who knew that I could be)**__**  
><strong>__**So unexpectedly**__**  
><strong>__**(So unexpectedly)**__**  
><strong>__**Undeniably happier**__**  
><strong>__**Sitting with you right he**__**re, right here next to me**__**  
><strong>__**Girl, you're the best**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**You're the best thing I never knew I needed**__**  
><strong>__**(Said I needed)**__**  
><strong>__**So when you were here I had no idea**__**  
><strong>__**(When you were here)**__**  
><strong>__**(Said I had no idea)**__**  
><strong>__**You're the best thing I never knew I needed**__**  
><strong>__**(That I needed)**__**  
><strong>__**So now it**__**'s so clear I need you here always**__**  
><strong>__**(Now it's so clear)**__**  
><strong>__**(So clear, so clear, I need you always)**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Now it's so clear, I need you here always**_____

Blaine finished singing and Kurt smiled.

"The best thing I never knew I needed," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips before they kissed.

"I love you so much. That's why I want you to join me and my family when we go to New York next week. We'll only be gone a week. My Mom's already asked your dad he's said yes. All I need is for you to say yes, Kurt," Blaine asked excitedly. Kurt was speechless.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes! I'll go to New York with you!" Kurt said throwing himself into Blaine's arms. Blaine laughed a little.

"Best date ever?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt walked back to his car.

"Best date ever! Thank you, Blaine. Best night of my life," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's lips.

"Don't make me sick!" A voice came from behind Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was shaking. Kurt looked at him worried.

"Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt whispered against his lips.

"Jason," Blaine whispered through his tears.

"Well, well, Blaine I didn't think I'd see you around here again, fag! This your boyfriend, baby? Aww, how nice of you to bring him back to the spot where you and me did it," Jason mocked, pressing Blaine up against his car.

"You guys did it here?" Kurt asked, a little shocked.

"Yep, this very spot. Didn't we, Blainey? This is where we did it. This is where you screamed for help, but nobody came then and nobody's coming now," Jason taunted, pulling out a knife. Kurt was frozen.

"Do it. Go on. I dare you! You've already carved 'Fag' into my side! You don't scare me any more, Jason!" Blaine challenged, pushing Jason away.

"Just leave us alone," Kurt spoke up. He was standing next to Blaine.

"Baby face, you don't get it. Your boyfriend is my fuck buddy. He has been for years and just because he's dating you doesn't mean he can show off!" Jason said, pushing up against Blaine. Blaine pushed him away.

"Leave, Jason. You can't touch us," postured Blaine, trying to be strong but it was failing.

"You wanna bet?" Jason threatened with a smirk. Kurt was crying. Blaine had pushed him out of the way so when Jason moved towards Blaine with the knife, all Kurt could do was sit on the ground. He closed his eyes wanting this is all to be a bad nightmare. He heard the knife going in and he gasped for air.

"Kurt! Kurt! Baby, open your eyes for me! Please?"

Kurt opened his eyes slowly at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Blaine! Are you hurt?" Kurt asked, touching Blaine's face. Blaine's face was stained with tears and his hands were covered in blood.

"Oh my... He hurt you," Kurt cried, but there was no wound on Blaine.

"Not me. Darren," Blaine clarified and Kurt got a glance as to what was going on behind him. The police had shown up and were leading Jason away in cuffs, and he saw him Darren with a knife in his side with paramedics around him.

"Oh my, Gaga. What happened?" Kurt whimpered, confused.

"Darren showed up as Jason went to attack me. He pushed me away and took Jason's blade. It's pretty bad, Kurt. Darren's lost a lot of blood," Blaine resorted, beginning to shake. Kurt held Blaine close as he saw the paramedics put Darren in the back of the ambulance.

"The police are gonna take you and me up to the hospital and they're gonna question us there. Some first date, huh? It turns from a great day into a nightmare! This is all my fault. You should break up with me. I'm a disaster!" Blaine urged with tears in his eyes. Kurt just kissed him.

"Never. I love you," Kurt said, holding Blaine close.

"I love you too," Blaine answered, kissing Kurt's neck. Blaine and Kurt were taken by the police to the hospital. They were being questioned in the waiting room when Blaine's family showed up along with Kurt's dad. They must have sat there for what felt like hours before the doctors came out. Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly.

"Darren Anderson's family?" the doctor asked. He was male.

"Yes. I'm his father, James. This is mother, Kate. His brother, Blaine and his sister, Cora. How is he?" James asked anxiously. Blaine had Cora on his knee. She was snuggled up against his chest.

"I'm Doctor Chance. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, your son lost a lot of blood. I'm sorry but he's gone. He died twenty minutes ago. I'm truly sorry for your loss," Doctor Chance said sadly, and as soon as the words left his mouth, Blaine's mom was on the floor screaming and sobbing into her husbands arms. Blaine started to cry and Cora sobbed into Blaine. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tighter. He didn't say anything. Neither did his dad, because the truth was, nobody knew what to say to make this better. Darren was gone, and Kurt and Blaine's first date had been ruined.

**A/N: Another Plot Twist! I have killed Blaine's brother and I'm actually really sad about it! I'm crying but Darren's death will make our couple stronger! This is not gonna rip Klaine apart! I promise. Please don't hurt me?**

**Spoilers for the next chapter: Darren's funeral. Kurt and Blaine fluff 3**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Glee**_

_**3 Words**_

_**By The One and Only Hanabella**_

_**Chapter 10- Farewells**_

_**A/N: Well this is the final chapter of 3 Words. This contains Blaine/Kurt fluff and Darren's funeral. I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 1 & 2 of 2 Words the squeal to 3 Words if any of you lovely people want more! Thanks for the reviews for this story. Enjoy! Checked by the lovely Laura, who's checked all of 3 Words. She deserves a gold medal for all the checking she does for me. I owe her! She will always get a quick mention before each chapter. Anyway, on with the show!**_

Blaine and Kurt must have been at the police station for over three hours answering question after question from the officers in charge of Darren's murder case. Tonight was meant to be Kurt and Blaine's first date. It was meant to be perfect. Instead, it had turned into a frightening night of threats from Jason and it had ended in Darren's murder. Kurt wanted tonight to be over. He wanted to be out of the police station and back in Blaine's arms. Blaine was his baby, and his baby had just lost his brother. He needed comfort and Kurt wanted to give him that comfort, but the police officers separated them for questioning. Kurt was going insane. It was question after question from the officers, and he was starting to think they were asking the same questions over and over again, and he didn't know how much longer her could stand this. He just wanted Blaine. He wanted Blaine and he wanted to go home.

"You're free to go Mister Hummel. Your father is waiting for you," the officer said, finally.

"What about my boyfriend? What about Blaine Anderson? Is he free to go yet? I want to see Blaine," Kurt asked as the officers opened the door for him to leave.

"We still have a few more questions for Mister Anderson," the officer answered as she leaned against the door looking at Kurt.

"I'll wait for him then," Kurt said as he got up from the table and walked out into the corridor.

"Go home, Mister Hummel. Mister Anderson is gonna be here for a while. There is a lot we need to talk to him about tonight," the officer maintained. Kurt gave out a disgusted sigh.

"He's just lost his brother. Can't your questions wait at least 'til tomorrow? He needs his family and friends around him," Kurt insisted. The officer sighed.

"The sooner we get the answers we need from Mister Anderson, the sooner we can charge Jason Karofsky with Darren Anderson's murder. I'm not keeping your boyfriend here to be cruel. I'm doing it so I can get the family the justice they deserve," the officer revealed, offering Kurt a small smile. Kurt felt a little bit sick.

"Karofsky? Jason's last name is Karofsky? Does he have a brother called Dave?" Kurt asked as the officer walked him out.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask your boyfriend about that one," the Officer said before she left Kurt in the waiting room where Burt was sat waiting for him. Burt stood up and walked over to Kurt and, for the first time since all of this had started, Burt hugged his son and held him close as Kurt sobbed into Burt's chest. Kurt never thought he'd miss his dad's warm chest as much as he did right now.

"It's okay Kurt. It's okay," Burt comforted, holding Kurt close. Burt was thinking about what Kate and James Anderson were going through right now. They'd just lost their eldest child and Burt was thanking God that Kurt was safe, that his baby boy was in his arms right now safe and sound.

"They won't let me see Blaine, Dad. I need to see him. I need to make sure he's alright. He needs me. It's all my fault: Jason attacking us, Darren's death. It's all my fault! We were only in the park because it was Blaine's and my first date. It's all my fault!" Kurt said, sobbing even harder into Burt's chest. Burt pulled Kurt's face up gently so that Kurt was looking at Burt.

"None of this is your fault. This is Jason's fault. He killed Darren. None of this is your fault or Blaine's! It was all Jason, and there gonna put him away for a very long, long time," Burt said resolutely, wiping away Kurt's tears.

"Come on. Let's get you home," Burt suggested.

"I want to wait for Blaine." Kurt resolved with a sigh.

"I know you want to see him, Kurt, but he needs to be with his family right now. Wait for a couple of days, Buddy. Wait for Blaine to get in touch with you, okay?" Burt said as he held opened the door to the parking garage. Kurt sighed.

"Okay." Kurt agreed before walking out of the door into the cold night air. The air was so bitter cold that it bit at Kurt as he walked with his dad towards Burt's car. Kurt didn't say a word as he rode home with Burt. He just looked out of the window, pressing his flushed, tear stained face against the cold glass of the car window. Sometime during hr drive, Kurt fell asleep. When Burt stopped the car, he looked over at his sleeping son and remembered when Kurt was little and how peaceful he looked asleep. Burt gently, though grudgingly, woke Kurt.

"We're home, Buddy," Burt said with a small smile. Kurt yawned.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Dad," Kurt said as father and son walked towards the front door. Burt pushed his key into the lock and turned, it opening the door. Kurt walked inside and Burt followed, re-locking the door behind him.

"Kurt you're my son. I'll always come and get you. No matter what time it is and no matter where it is, I'll be there," Burt promised with a reassuring smile, which Kurt returned.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm going to bed. Night," Kurt said with a tired smile still on his face before he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Burt sighed a little before he made his own way to bed. Kurt shut his bedroom door and got undressed, putting his phone on the bedside table. He got into bed and pulled the covers over him. Just then, his phone went off and he grabbed it.

_**From Blaine**_

_**To Kurt**_

_**Are you awake? If I woke you up I'm sorry but I really need you to right now xx**_

Kurt smiled a little.

_**From Kurt**_

_**To Blaine**_

_**I just got home so you didn't wake me. I miss you x How are you? Stupid question I know, but I have to ask x**_

Kurt put his phone on the pillow next to him before grabbing his ipod, putting it in his ears and hitting play. Brown Eyes by Lady Gaga filled his ears as his phone went off again.

_**From Blaine**_

_**To Kurt**_

_**I miss you too x And I'll be ok x Mom's a mess and so is Darren's girlfriend, Jenna x Turns out she's pregnant. Dad's actually being supportive of Mom and Cora is cuddled up against me at the moment x We're on our way home x I'm sorry about tonight. It wasn't meant to be this way. I understand if you want to break up with me over this. I'm so fucked up it's unreal.**_

Kurt's heart felt heavy at reading Blaine's text. He quickly typed back a reply.

_**From Kurt**_

_**To Blaine**_

_**Blaine Matthew Anderson! Are you crazy? I love you x I'm not going anywhere x We've been through so much together x Couples have their ups and downs x This will make us stronger x Bottom line: I'm not going anywhere.**_

Kurt hit send with a smile. Blaine had finally arrived home and was heading inside carrying Cora when his phone went off. His parents and Darren's girlfriend Jenna had disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna put Cora to bed and head to bed myself. Night," Blaine called, carrying Cora upstairs. He didn't get a reply. He laid Cora down in her bed pulling the covers over her and kissing her forehead. After he turned off her light, he pulled out his phone and read Kurt's text and smiled for the first time since Jason had attacked them in the park. He typed back a reply as he walked into his room and sat on his bed as he typed.

_**From Blaine**_

_**To Kurt**_

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! I'm only crazy for you and you know it x I love you too x And you're right. This will make us stronger. Darren's funeral is next week x Will you be there, please? I really need you there with me x You're amazing, Kurt x Don't ever change x I'm so lucky to have you.**_

Blaine hit send and tossed his phone on the bed, then grabbed a faded grey t-shirt and his black joggers, putting them on for bed. He got into bed and put his phone next to him on the pillow. Blaine's phone went off again. He smiled as he read the text.

_**From Kurt**_

_**To Blaine**_

_**'You make me feel like I'm living the teenage dream when you look at me, just one touch and baby I believe, this is real, let's run away and never turn back' That was the first song I ever heard you sing. You're my teenage dream, Blaine Anderson. I'm gonna go to sleep I'm on the verge of passing out x Sorry xx You gonna be ok?**_

Blaine sighed a happy sigh. He remembered in his head the day he first met Kurt: Kurt stopping him on the staircase to ask what was going on, Blaine taking his hand and leading him towards the senior commons, singing Teenage Dream in Kurt's direction, the smile of Kurt's face. Blaine really did love Kurt's smile. It was infectious.

_**From Blaine**_

_**To Kurt**_

_**Go to sleep, Baby xx I'll be fine x I'm gonna try and sleep too x I love you x See you soon x**_

Blaine hit send before putting his phone under his pillow. He fell asleep immediately.

Kurt stayed home over the weekend as per his Dad's orders. Burt kept saying that 'The Andersons need time to grieve as a family.' Kurt wanted to see Blaine so badly. He hadn't seen him since Friday night and the funeral was set for the following Friday. The weekend went painful slow for Kurt and Blaine. Kurt spent his weekend baking with his dad, hanging out with his girls, Mercedes and Rachel, and doing anything that would distract him from being apart from Blaine. Whereas, Blaine spent his weekend surrounded by crying family members and Darren's friends. He wanted to escape. He wanted to be with Kurt, but his Mom and Dad wouldn't let him leave the house so he was stuck until Monday.

Finally, Monday came around and Kurt drove up to Dalton. He arrived at school and sat in his car for a minute waiting to see Blaine's car pull up. His phone went off and he grabbed it.

_**From Blaine**_

_**To Kurt**_

_**Mom's keeping me off school 'til after the funeral. I'll be back next Monday x Can you tell the Warblers council for me? I miss you x I can't see you 'til the funeral on Friday x Mom's said you can ride in the car with us x I had to beg her to let you x so come to my house at 9:30 on Friday x I really miss you Kurt x I love you x**_

Kurt's heart sank as he read Blaine's text. He'd waited two days to see Blaine to be told now that he was going to have to wait another four before he could see his boyfriend. Kurt sighed and got out of his car, grabbing his bag, putting it over his shoulder. As he walked towards the front doors of Dalton, he text Blaine back.

_**From Kurt**_

_**To Blaine**_

_**I miss you too. I miss you so much it hurts x Four days might as well be a lifetime x but I understand why your Mom is keeping you off school 'til the funeral. You need to be with your family right now. I'm with Wes in French first so I'll tell him then. I'll see you Friday x I love you so much Blaine x See you soon x**_

Kurt hit send as he walked into Dalton. He put his phone on silent and put it in his pocket as he walked to his first lesson of the day, French. Kurt wasn't in the mood. He'd only come into today because he wanted to see Blaine. He was still shaken up about what had happened on Friday. Maybe he could go home at lunch. He was going to try to make it through the day and if got too much, he was going home. He walked into French and took his seat next to Wes.

"Hey," Kurt greeted with a small smile as he pulled out his books.

"Hey, Kurt. Where's Blaine? You two normally come to French together. Did you two have a fight or something?" Wes asked. Kurt took a deep breath.

"No we didn't. Jason attacked us on Friday while me and Blaine we're on our date. Darren defended us and he was killed. Blaine won't be back in school 'til next Monday," Kurt let it all spill out and sighed when he finished as though saying those words had been a great effort (and they were), Wes looked at Kurt shocked.

"Oh my God, Kurt! I'm so sorry. How's Blaine doing? How's the family?" Wes asked.

"I dunno I haven't seen him since the night it happened," Kurt said, trying not to cry.

"Kurt, go home. You shouldn't be here. It must be a shock for you," Wes told him. Kurt had started to cry. He wiped his tears away.

"You're right. I'll see you whenever," Kurt sighed and got up from his desk and walked towards the door. He told his French teacher where he was going before he walked out of the classroom toward his car. He texted his dad as he reached his car.

_**From Kurt**_

_**To Dad**_

_**Dad, I'm heading home. Going into school was a mistake. I fell apart in French. Blaine's not back till next week. I'm sorry... I tried, Dad. Really, I did.**_

Kurt hit send then he started the car and drove home, fighting back his tears. He felt so hopeless. He wanted to be with Blaine but he couldn't and it was killing him inside. Kurt pulled into his driveway and got out of the car just as his phone went off. He had two texts he read the first one because it was from his dad.

_**From Dad**_

_**To Kurt**_

_**Ok Buddy. I understand. I'll talk to the school about letting you have a couple of days off. You gonna be ok at home? I can always come home or Carole can if you don't wanna be alone.**_

Kurt smiled a little. He really did love his dad. Kurt thought back to when Burt had his heart attack and he remembered how heartbroken he was at the thought of losing his dad. Kurt opened the front door and walked inside dropping his bag on the floor, shutting the door before he typed back his reply.

_**From Kurt**_

_**To Dad**_

_**I'm fine, Dad x You and Carole are working x I'll be fine I promise x I just need to be alone right now x I'm gonna get a shower and go to bed anyway x I love you x see you later**_

Kurt hit send before he went to read the second message on his phone.

_**From Blaine**_

_**To Kurt**_

_**Baby are you ok? Wes texted me to say how sorry he was about Darren and he also said you broke down in class and that you'd gone home x I'm worried about you x**_

Kurt sighed a little. He loved Blaine but Blaine shouldn't have been worrying about him right now. Blaine should have been worrying about himself and his family. Kurt walked up stairs to his bedroom opening the door before lying down on his bed as he typed back his reply.

_**From Kurt**_

_**To Blaine**_

_**I'm fine x Just a bit shaken up x I'll be ok x I miss you xx**_

Kurt hit send and threw his phone on the bed. He got up again and walked into his bathroom. Taking off his uniform, he turned on the shower. Then he stepped under the hot water, letting it wash over him as he thought about everything that had happened since he'd sang Baby It's Cold Outside with Blaine: the kiss, the car, the memory loss, the overdose, the first date and now Darren's death. Kurt sighed and turned off the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it round his waist. He walked into his bedroom to get changed into his favourite pair of pyjamas. It had started raining while Kurt was in the shower and the rain was hitting the glass window hard. Kurt's phone started ringing and Katy Perry's Teenage Dream filled the room, which was Kurt's personal ringtone for Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt answered his phone with a smile.

"Baby, do me a favour? Come downstairs and open the door! It's pouring down out here and I'm soaked!" Blaine asked and Kurt nearly dropped the phone. His boyfriend was outside his house in the pouring rain.

"I'm coming," Kurt said, hanging up before running downstairs and throwing open his front door to find Blaine standing there soaking wet.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed with a smile pulling Blaine inside to escape the rain. Blaine shrived and shook the rain out of his hair.

"Oh my gaga! I'm so sorry!" Kurt cried, feeling very bad for letting Blaine stand out in the rain.

"Kurt, it's fine," Blaine assured, kissing his boyfriend's lips to calm him down.

"You go upstairs and have a hot shower. I'll put your clothes in the dryer and make us some hot cocoa. I'll also get you something dry to change into while you wait for these wet clothes to dry," Kurt said, walking back upstairs followed by Blaine.

"Thanks, Baby," Blaine said with a smile as he started taking his wet jacket and shirt off. Kurt couldn't help looking at his boyfriend's hot chest as he looked for clothes for him to wear.

"You can wear one of my old t-shirts and some jogging pants that Puck left here the last time he stayed over. They've been washed," Kurt said, handing Blaine a blue t-shirt and a pair of faded black jogging pants. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips again.

"I won't be long," Blaine promised, walking into Kurt's bathroom and shutting the door. A few minutes later, Blaine threw his wet jeans and boxers out of the bathroom to Kurt. Kurt picked up Blaine's wet clothes and walked downstairs into the kitchen, throwing them into the dryer before turning on the kettle to make himself and Blaine some hot cocoa. Kurt placed two cups on the kitchen table as Blaine entered the kitchen with a towel around his neck wearing the shirt and jogging pants.

"That feels better. Thanks baby," Blaine said with a smile kissing Kurt's lips as they both took a seat at the table.

"No problem. I'm sorry I made you wait in the rain. I didn't know you were coming. I didn't think I'd see you 'til Friday," Kurt apologized with a small smile holding Blaine's hand under the table. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in his.

"I know. I begged Mom to let me come and see you. I couldn't take being in my house any more. Family that we haven't seen for years are here and they're crying and I know they don't care since they haven't been in touch since 1999," Blaine said with a sigh.

"I'm sure they do care," Kurt assured his boyfriend with an encouraging smile.

"I dunno. Jenna's a mess. She's having Darren's baby. She's living with us. Her parents kicked her out because she won't get rid of the baby but she says she can't because it's the last piece of Darren she has. So much drama..." Blaine said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I know all about baby drama," Kurt said with a sigh. Blaine looked at him a little confused.

"Quinn was pregnant last year. She said the baby was Finn's but really it was Puck's. She had a little girl, Beth and Rachel's Mom adopted her. Last year was full of drama," Kurt explained, sipping at his own drink.

"Why is being a teenager so complicated? Why can't our lives be drama free?" Blaine asked with a sigh.

"Life would be dull if we didn't have the drama. It's just the way it has to be, I guess," Kurt replied.

"You're right. I love you Kurt," Blaine said, leaning forward to kiss Kurt. As their lips locked, Blaine brushed Kurt's cheek with his hand and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, deepening the kiss.

"I love you so much," Kurt whispered as they pulled apart.

"I love you so much too," Blaine whispered back with a small smile.

"Promise me that no matter what happens and no matter what life throws at us, we'll get through it. I don't want to lose you," Blaine requested, trying to hold back the tears that were forming.

"I promise. You'll always have me. No matter what happens. I'm not going anywhere," Kurt vowed, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"You're perfect, Kurt," Blaine said.

"I'm far from perfect, Blaine. Trust me," Kurt replied, getting up and picking up the empty cups, taking them over to the sink to wash them. Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist as he washed the cups resting his head on his shoulder.

"You're perfect in my eyes," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek making Kurt blush.

"Thank you. And you're perfect in mine," Kurt said with a smile as the dryer started beeping.

"Your clothes are dry," Kurt pointed out, grabbing them out of the dryer turning round to see Blaine looking at his phone with a sad expression on his face.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt asked Blaine just sighed.

"Mom just texted. She wants me to come home. Cora's asking for me. I'm sorry, baby. I've gotta go," Blaine said, taking the clothes from Kurt. Kurt gave him a wistful smile.

"It's okay. I'll see you Friday," Kurt said.

"Walk with me to my car. The rain's stopped," Blaine suggested, offering Kurt his hand. Kurt didn't say anything, just took Blaine's hand in his as they walked out of the front door. Kurt slipped on his slippers before following Blaine down to his car.

"I didn't think this through. Your gonna ruin your slippers and pyjamas out here. I'm sorry."

"Blaine, I don't care about my slippers and pyjamas right now," Kurt wept.

"Hey. Don't cry baby. We won't be apart that long. It's just four days. It's not forever, I promise." Blaine wiped away Kurt's tears with his thumb.

"It might as well be forever. I don't like being apart from you. I know I sound stupid right now but I love you Blaine," Kurt said with a small smile. Blaine didn't say anything just sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"It's not stupid. I feel the same way," Blaine said as they broke apart. Kurt smiled at him.

"See you on Friday," Blaine said, giving Kurt another kiss before getting into the car.

"See you Friday," Kurt said biting his lip. He walked back up towards the house as Blaine pulled away. Kurt sighed and walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt didn't go back to school 'til Thursday. The school let him have Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday off. Being at school without Blaine felt strange but Wes, David and Jeff tried their best to keep Kurt distracted through Thursday and then it finally came: Friday the day of Darren's funeral. As Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but think about his mother's funeral, the black suit brought it all back and he did have a cry with his dad before leaving to go to the funeral. In the end, he didn't go in the family car with Blaine. He got his dad to drop him off at the church and he waited outside for Blaine and the rest of the Anderson family to arrive. James had his arm round Kate and another girl who Kurt guessed was Jenna. They walked into the church behind Darren's coffin. Blaine walked behind them, holding Cora's hand and Kurt took his free hand, squeezing it tight.

"Hey," Blaine whispered through his tears, giving Kurt a tiny smile as they walked into the church and took their seats. Cora sat on Blaine's knee, cuddling into her brother's chest whereas Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as the church filled with the rest of the Anderson family and Darren's friends. The service was beautiful and sweet. James did a lovely speech but Jenna tried to sing Darren's favourite song and didn't get to the chorus before breaking down.

"Hey. I've been looking for you," Blaine said when he found Kurt sitting in Blaine's backyard after the funeral.

"I need some air," Kurt said with a small smile. Blaine sat down next to him, taking Kurt into his arms.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for what?" Kurt asked a little confused.

"For today. You were my rock. I don't know if I could have gotten through it without you being there for me. I love you," Blaine told him, moving a piece of hair that had fallen on Kurt's face away. Kurt gave him a small smile trying to stay strong. Blaine noticed that Kurt's eyes were glazed with tears and, as he tried to figure out why, it finally hit him.

"Oh god, Kurt I'm sorry. I know today must have been hard on you baby. It must have reminded you of your Mom's funeral. I didn't even think about how you'd feel. I'm sorry," Blaine said, cuddling Kurt. Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on the lips.

"It's not your fault, and you didn't have to worry about me today. The only thing you have to do today is mourn your brother. It just got to me a little. I'm okay. Don't worry," Kurt assured him, mustering a smile.

"I love you so much Kurt. Really I do. I know we've been through a lot since Christmas but in that time my love for you as grown stronger and I never ever want to lose you," Blaine said with a smile.

"You are so cheesy, Blaine Anderson, but I love you too. I love you more than anything and anyone. Well, not as much as my dad," Kurt conceded and Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, you've always gotta love your family more than anyone else," Blaine agreed with a smile. Kurt kissed him again wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him in closer.

"My very own happily ever after. You know the story of us could be a very good Disney movie," Kurt said as Blaine stood up, offering Kurt his hand. Blaine chuckled and Kurt took his hand and stood up.

"Yeah. We should write it together. I'm betting 'Klaine' would a best selling movie. Everyone would love us," Blaine said with a smile.

"After nationals, I'm gonna take you up on that Mister Anderson. We're gonna spent our summer writing 'Klaine'," Kurt decided, opening the back door to walk inside. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Blaine said as he followed Kurt. For once things seemed to be looking up for Kurt and Blaine. They'd been to hell and back since Christmas but finally things were starting to look up and they both looked to the future with hope that from now on things would be better.

_**The End**_

_**/ A/N: Oh my god you guys! 4819 words! Oh Gaga! I feel bad for Laura. She's gotta check all this! Sorry Honey! I'm also supper sorry it's taken me forever to re write this but I've got a good reason. Yesterday (25/06/11) my mum married my now step Dad Ian so she's been using my laptop to buy things for the wedding, and oh my god it was amazing yesterday! Mum looked stunning. Ian's speech made me cry. His best man's speech made me laugh x I had a great day! Luckiest girl on earth! I'll be writing more now that Mummy doesn't need to use the laptop as much x**_


End file.
